


Cassandra's Curse (Have a little hope)

by EternalCakeLover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Dimension, Asgardian bros, Asgardians are mean, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Thor (Marvel), Big bro Baldur, Family, Gen, I'm done I promise, Jotun Loki, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki mind controlled, No one listens to him, Post Infinity War, Sif is also mean, Smart Thor, Thanos is the mastermind, This Is STUPID, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor and Loki do what they want, Thor is like Cassandra, Thor time travel's, brofeels, cuz no one believes my thunder boi, he ain't a good bro, only for sometime, protect Loki, slight angst, the royal Asgardian family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalCakeLover/pseuds/EternalCakeLover
Summary: Cassandra- a woman in Greek mythology who uttered true predictions but was cursed so that no one ever believed her.Thor knows.Nobody knows what Thor Odinson knows. Nobody WANTS to know what he knows.Armed with the knowledge of the past, isn't helpful when he's stuck in an alternate dimension.At least the one person who can help him isn't floating around in space with a crushed neck this time.





	1. Pilot (back in black)

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel:*holds a gun to my head*  
> Me:*O-Okay man!! Thor doesn't belong to me, HAPPY?!*  
> Marvel:*nods and puts gun away for now. Threatens me with a bazooka.*  
> Me:*Runs away while shouting, "If you want a shoutout- be the first three to comment!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra- a woman in Greek mythology who uttered true predictions but was cursed so that no one ever believed her.
> 
> Knowledge of the past isn't useful when you wake up in an alternate dimension.  
> Thor wakes up to a brother that never existed and a brother that he never forgot.  
> All is not right in Asgard and a dark curse threatens them.   
> At least the one person who can help him isn't floating around in space with a crushed neck this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Marvel:*holds a gun to my head*  
> Me:*O-Okay man!! Thor doesn't belong to me, HAPPY?!*  
> Marvel:*nods and puts gun away for now. Threatens me with a bazooka.*  
> Me:*Runs away while shouting, "If you want a shoutout- be the first three to comment!"

             "Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."-Norman Cousins

 

There is white.

No other words to describe it.

Just a pulsing.White.Light.

Thor quite liked this light.

After all, it had taken him away from screaming hordes, red and gold, green, blue white and red and so on.

It had taken him with a green glow and reminded of Loki and his magic Thor smiled.

All his life, green was safe, green was home.

He had been floating for minutes. Hours. Centuries.

Then there was black.

It came in a wave and oh, it was ravenous!

Drowning the ethereal white glow in a single wave.

A silent scream was the only sound in this battle.

The black won.

 

Thor woke up.

 

Sunlight peeked at him, its shy face peering at him through the window. A bird's coo, nature's alarm roused him from his bed yet he was still groggy.

His consciousness was like a salmon, just flitting and skimming right under the water's surface.

                                                                 He reached for it.

                                                                   He caught it.

His eyes opened, one blue, one gold.

Suspicion and confusion warred in the Asgardian's eyes.

The chamber he was in was a perfect replica of his suite back in Asgard, when it still existed of course and if this was Valhalla, Thor loved it.

The mahogany door to his right swung open.

A figure stepped in but Thor couldn't see his or her face because of a tall pile of books obscuring the figure's face.

Thor spoke, his voice cracking due to misuse and it came out as a whisper, "Who are you? Am I in Valhalla?"

The figure huffed and dropped the book pile on Thor's empty desk. When he (Thor was sure it was a male) turned around, whatever Thor was going to say died in his throat. Chillingly familiar forest green eyes glared at him (nononononononononono could it be?) and an equally familiar and annoyed voice broke him out of his reverie, "No wonder you thought you were in Valhalla, you big oaf! Nothing short of Ragnarok could wake you up!"

Thor was still mute and if you looked closely, you would see his eyes glistening with tears he refused to shed.

"L-Loki?"

 

_**She opened her eyes, awakening with her savior, she watched him as he reunited with his kin.** _

_**For now, she will watch.** _


	2. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor can't believe it. A second chance. To make things right. And then he met....him.  
> *insert scowly face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, nothing belongs to me.  
> Let's go then mate!

The Loki look-a-like laughed. "Norns Thor! Yes that is my name, how much ale did you consume last night? Do I now have to tell you who is Baldur too?"

Thor shook his head and got up, still not believing what was right in front of his eyes. He rushed forward and not giving his younger, supposedly dead brother a chance to speak, hugged him. Loki visibly stiffened in his arms before loosening and gently patting Thor on the back. Thor finally found the words he wanted to say, "Now I am sure that this is Valhalla.". Loki pushed Thor away and scowled, "What is this nonsense about Valhalla? Unfortunately, you are alive and will be a thorn in my side for quite a few millennia.", He then smirked, "Besides, we both know that I'm going to Hel and will drag you with me.".

Thor laughed, a broken sound that fooled nobody, lest of all his trickster brother. Loki opened his mouth to say something when another larger figure strode in. It was a muscled, blonde man with blue eyes that rivaled the brightest sapphires and hair that looked like spun gold. He smiled warmly and spread his arms, grinning at the two men inside, "Greetings brothers, Good thing Loki woke you, Thor, your snores put a rampaging bligesnipe to shame!"

Thor looked at the strange man and then looked back at Loki. Loki had a forced smile on his face, one that probably only his mother and brother could spot. The man simply giggled, a high, unnatural sound that assaulted the eardrums and turned and walked away.

"Who the Hel was that?"

* * *

 

After he shooed Loki out, Thor bathed, enjoying the feeling of warm, scented bubbles on his skin.

Now came the hard part, remembering what happened.

_This battle was not in their favor._

_Only a dozen people lay between Thanos and the destruction of the entire universe._

_Black Widow was lying unconscious and the spider-boy swung down and whisked her away._

_A stray blaster caught him midair. He fell down limp._

_Iron man's blasters were aimed at the mad titan, blasting him with everything. The captain covered his back._

_Electricity crackled at his fingertips, the very heavens opening up to meet him. Stormbreaker hummed in his hand and the only thought that pierced his red-haze filled mind was 'headgofortheheadfortheheadforthehead'._

_He threw his weapon._

_It met its target._

_After the titan's found its._

 

_Thor lay bleeding on the ground._

_Then there was white._

* * *

 

Thor awoke, a scream ripping itself from his lips.

Silently, shaking, half submerged in his bath, Thor made a vow.

**I swear to the Norns on the blood of my ancestors. This time, I will not let my loved ones suffer.**

**Before he hurts anyone else,**

**I will go for his head.**

 

 

_**She grinned, an ethereal beauty that was the literal soul of a realm GRINNED because she knew, her moon was enchanted but her sun would free him and together they will fight for her. They will purge her of the leeches that infest her children. They will save her and they will save them all.** _

 

 

 

 


	3. The Thunder's Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor meets Frigga. Thor is told things. He isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mine and in the next chapter, the plot will finally begin to take-off.

The Mighty Thor donned his royal robes and fastened his cloak. He moved his hand through his now long hair and his reflection did the same. He knew that if he just held out his hand, his ever-faithful hammer would fly into it. And if Thor spent a few minutes baby-talking to Mjolnir, well, who was there to judge?

He pushed his doors open, drinking in the sights of his home with greedy eyes. He looked out a balcony and reveled in Asgard's beauty and couldn't fathom why he ever took it for granted. He made sure to warmly greet every maid and guard he passed on his idle stroll and if he was aware of the bemused faces that they wore, he didn't show it.

Finally, he reached the room which his heart was in the second after he saw Loki. After all, if he was here,  _she_ should be here too.

Swallowing, Thor eased open the door and hoped that his eagerness wasn't misplaced. It wasn't.

Her back was to Thor but he could still make out her elaborate braid, he could also see the loom she was working on; on which a beach scene was half done. She was humming along to a melody, the same one she sang to the brothers when they were month-old babes. He didn't waste any time and rushed forward, seizing the woman from behind in a bear-hug. His  **mother** , alive and solid, just laughed and hugged him back with a ferocity that was probably more than Thor's. He could feel warm tears slipping down his cheeks now. Not just for Frigga, but because of the revelation that  **everyone** , every single person who died, everybody who he took for granted was back.

Everybody was alive and Thor felt his soul sing.

* * *

 

Thor was now seated opposite his mother, trying his hardest not to break the fine porcelain cup that contained a warm brew of tea.

His mother smiled, "Thor my sweet, what ails you? Never have I known you to be silent for such a long time and openly weep in embraces." Thor simply smiled and before he probably said something stupid (like, I cried because you died and Asgard blew up) The door was opened again. It was the same man who Loki claimed was Baldur, their elder brother. Thor flashed back on that strange conversation;

_After the door closed, Thor snorted," Which noble was that? Thinking he can just storm in the prince's chambers?_

_Loki dropped his faux smile and frowned at Thor. "I wasn't serious when I said that you must have forgotten Baldur."_

_Thor mirrored the frown, for the life of him he couldn't remember a 'Baldur' in his past....But...Stark had mentioned that there was more than one dimension. This could be more likely, subtle changes making this dimension different from his. His musings were broken when Loki snapped his fingers in front of Thor looking annoyed but not surprised...As if this Thor often zoned out._

_Thor looked around, this time with a more critical eye. There were picture-frames that caught his attention. He surged to his feet and grasped the various frames. In almost each of them, there was a picture of an identical Thor (with one gold and one blue eye!) and the strange man who had barged in. Sometimes their friends were with them but there was only one, with Loki in it and even then, he was on the side. Luckily he and Thor were laughing in it like one of them had made a joke. The Baldur in the picture didn't bother hiding his annoyance._

_Thor turned back to Loki who had opened one of his books and was idly flipping through. He looked up at Thor and grinned bitterly, jutting out his chin to point at the frames still clutched in Thor's hand, "So, did those remind you? How you stick to "perfect" Baldur like a leech upon its victim and the only time you talk to me is when you need my help or want to mock me?"_

_Thor wanted to hurriedly assure him but Loki shut him down, sighing and setting down his book. His eyes, they had a sheen to them, like a mist obscuring the green, it was gone in a second and if Thor blinked, he would have missed it._

_"I apologize. Seems my needless jealousy overtook my rational thinking. Baldur is a good brother and I shouldn't have talked about him like that."_

_Thor frowned. Loki was one who would never apologize for anything but, different dimension soooo, benefit of doubt._

_He shook his head, an uneasy smile on his face as he shooed his brother out ignoring his affronted protests._

 

Thor was worried, Frigga could tell, about what? She couldn't say. Baldur smiled at his mother and whatever she was going to think about, escaped her. Her eldest son spoke, "Mother! What a pleasant surprise that Thor be in the first room I look in. You wouldn't mind if I took him for a minute would you?" Frigga was about to say no as she could sense her younger son's turmoil and wanted to help him but, her mind filled with mist as a sheen covered her eyes for a second and the only thing she could say was "Of course my darling!".

Baldur grinned again and lifted the still zoned out Thor by his elbow.

**_Her people were cursed and she could only wail in silence as the dark tried to poison her light._ **


	4. The Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor talks to Baldur. He isn't amused. Loki is the self-appointed head of the anti-Baldur club. He wants Thor to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Nothing is mine. Remember, it's an alternate dimension which means I can screw around with canon stuff and not get called out for it.

Thor walked side by side his supposed elder brother. It was odd he realized, back in his dimension he was the older sibling....Till Hela's reveal of course and to suddenly be ousted from that position was....weird.

Baldur was half an inch shorter than him and Thor felt the sudden thrill that comes when you tease your younger sibling(s) about their height. Baldur wore a more shiny and gold version of Thor's armor with a blue cape that reached his ankles. Thor hid a nostalgic smile at the sight, remembering;

                                           _Thor and Loki were about a hundred years old when Thor decided that they should be Valkyries._

_Nobody told him that Valkyries were all women. Where Thor went a green-eyed shadow followed him, so when Thor boasted to an amused Odin and Frigga that there would be no Valkyries greater than the mighty Thor and Loki, there was a raven-haired baby brother excitedly parroting everything his big brother said._

_And then Thor was told that Valkyries were all of the opposite sex._

_That was also when his tantrum shook the skies and made his significantly younger brother cry with loud wails._

_That was what made his younger self shut up with shame, look at some random blue floor-sweeping linen clothes and smile with an epiphany._

_The result? Two Asgardian boys, one blonde and one pale running throughout the palace with blue "cloaks" fastened around their necks and screaming and shouting their heads off. Then Thor fell on the long cloth, dragging Loki down with him as they both started wrestling and laughing on the floor._

 

Thor focused on Baldur as the older man started speaking, "So Thor, I was wondering where you were in the morning. First, you woke up late and then spent almost the entire morn chattering with that _svak_ Jotun.", Here Thor froze, he paused walking, looked around and hissed at Baldur, "You know?!". Baldur frowned at Thor, "What? That Loki's a frost runt? Everyone in Asgard knows. Norns! What's gotten into you Thor ?"

Thor felt rather than saw the dark clouds that invaded Asgard's blue sky. If Baldur expected that Thor would jest with him at the expense of his brother, he was sorely mistaken.

                            "DO NOT SPEAK LIKE THAT YOU FEIG forrøver AV FAMILIE!"

* * *

 

Loki was having the time of his life.

Hidden as a beetle on the wall, he followed the conversation that Baldur and Thor had. The barbs that Baldur aimed at him weren't surprising and he whole-heartedly expected his other estranged brother to agree with them but then...Thunder clouds filled the sky and Loki was sure that Thor's next shout would be heard till Muspelheim as well.

Besides, he now had confirmation of the suspicion that had sneaked into his head yesterday, when he felt a rift in time and space tear open in the thunderer's chambers. Unfortunately, Baldur was aware of the fact as well. Therefore, a test for Thor. See if he can speak badly against Baldur. Thor passed in Loki's books, calling Baldur not only a coward but a traitor as well.

Everybody in this dimension had only good to speak about Asgard's golden boy Baldur, Loki reluctantly included. But that didn't stop the trickster prince from becoming suspicious when his insults against Baldur turned to honeyed words instead.

Baldur and Loki both found their next piece in their chess game. He would just have to get to it first. This is what differed in both of them; what Baldur saw as a pawn [ _weak,replaceable_ ], Loki saw as his queen piece. 

If Loki has his way, the Endgame should be near now 

 

_**She smiled and laughed, her agony receding for a while. How foolish of her to think that her moon needed to be rescued. Bonds would be tried in the near future and then, she will pray that her Sun and Moon do not push each other away.**_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> svak- weak in Norwegian  
> feig forrøver av familie- Cowardly traitor of kin in Norwegian
> 
> IMPORTANT-  
> I know, this chapter was really vague and stupid, Loki isn't going to have his way for sometime after all, he doesn't know what our Thor has been thru and how he's become a lil more wiser and less prone to deception.  
> If Loki seems manipulative it's cuz right now, you can compare him to the Loki of Thor1.  
> The awesome, good Loki will be there after Thor breaks thru his apathy defenses {I hope in the next ch} Oh and remember, creative licenses give me the ability to make characters ooc.  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Trust is a two-way road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finds someone to spar with. Loki confirms stuff. An offer is made. And discoveries are unearthed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virtual cookies to everyone who Kudos'd me (even tho I have no idea what Kudos means ;p)  
> Enjoy .....wait.... Am I forgetting something? Nah.  
> *marvel aims a bazooka at my back*  
> Oh, I remember;  
> Marvel hasn't given me rights to Thor.....yet.

Thor fumed,

the thunder god's anger being unleashed on the poor trainee who happened to be practicing in the sparring grounds. 

Finally, the inexperienced warrior had the perception to bow out before the prince's rage resulted in his accidental death. Hence, Thor was destroying all of their practice dummies. Tinkling laughter temporarily stopped his rampage, causing him to turn around. Thor seriously thought that after Loki and Frigga, seeing previously dead people alive and happy wouldn't surprise him but here he was, grinning at his childhood friend- the lovely lady Sif.

Sif was smirking cheekily at him, waving her sword at him from below, "Hail, Thor! What brings you and your anger down here? Ready for a round of smiting Courtesy of yours truly?"

Thor nodded happily, drinking in his friend with wistful eyes; In his dimension, he and Sif would've been romantically involved had he not met Jane, but...now he realized that to him, Sif was more of a sister- one that was truly missed when he was told of her valiant but unnecessary death at the hands of Hela.

Sif made the first move, lunging forward and aiming right but Thor parried it easily, recognizing her feint. Sparks flew when both swords met as both owners battled for the upper hand.

Thor moved next, sweeping his sword and getting blocked by her arm guards. He then decided to quickly crouch low and punch, catching his opponent off-guard. Sif grunted, the blow taking her off-guard for a split second. A second was all Thor needed.

He moved forward and toppled Sif. Sif fell down. She mock-glared at Thor as he grinned at her. She pushed aside the hand offered to her and got up, dusting herself as she did so. As she did that, Thor caught sight of a silver ring on her long ring finger. Wait...Did that mean...."So, who is your beloved?", Thor asked not-so-subtly. Sif paused, staring at him with confusion that Thor now expected from whoever he met here. She decided to humor him also giving him a mock arrogant look as she wiggled her fingers at him.

                            "Why Thor! You are looking at your sister-in-law, the next Queen of Asgard of course!"

* * *

 

Sif left.

Thor was alone again.

He threw Mjolnir around for a bit.

He stopped when he heard something break.

A dagger almost hit him from behind and if he were any lesser man, it would have hit him but millennia of battle-instincts made him catch the dagger in his bare hands. A familiar chuckle made him smile, despite the blood now staining his hand.

Loki sighed good-naturely as he ambled across the grounds to Thor, a mere twitch of his eyebrow and Thor's hand was clean again, no sign of red or the dagger. Loki wrinkled his nose and sighed again, "Only you would catch a dagger that was aimed for your face with your hands rather than let your armguards do their job."

Thor laughed, there would always be one constant in his life and that would be his death-courting, trickster brother.

He jested, "I am wounded that you aimed there brother! After all, this face plays a very important part in getting maidens for myself and sometimes for you!"

Loki rolled his eyes, "It was one time and your chosen dame hated me, besides...", Loki's smile grew sharp here,

                                                     "It's not the face of  _our_ Thor I'd be mutilating."

* * *

 

Thor's heart skipped a beat at that.

His level voice hiding his inner panic, "A queer jest brother, I know not what you speak...Now, if you excuse me."

Thor made to move past Loki but a sharp dagger to his throat stopped him. Loki was now glaring at him, his whole body stiff and rigid as if wondering what to do;  _fight or flight?_

Thor slowly held up his hands, mulling over the situation in his head. He could tell Loki everything and risk betrayal or he could lie till his stubborn brother found out anyway. Well...He hadn't gotten better at Lying.

Thor sighed, a bone-weary sound that made Thor mentally age a few decades. He stared at Loki, hoping that his bored expression didn't give away his turmoil.

"If I tell you everything and I mean **everything,** will you return the favor?"

Silence.

"...Yes."


	6. The Tales Of Two Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **It's all in the title.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mine. IMPORTANT-  
> If you don't wanna read Thor's POV that's okay, just skip ahead the line I've made after his loooooong dialogue. This is a veeery long chapter. Took me an hour to write it.

It hurt Thor to be openly regarded with suspicion and hostility from the one person who he could trust.

They sat down where they stood, Loki still pointing a dagger at him. Thor ignored it and began, probably the most difficult speech of his life, _"Where do I begin? I don't know if my dimension has a name..."_ , Loki supplied it and Thor internally smiled at him, His brother was still a huge bookworm and know-it-all then. _"Okay, Earth-616. Nine realms. We lived on Asgard. We had no older brother but an older sister, more on her later, then you were adopted but we didn't know it. In that universe,we were brothers and the best of friends and naive-me thought that it would be like that forever. I assume our childhood must be the same, albeit with some changes. **You** were the evil one and later accused me,Odin and Asgard's people for the way you turned out, Odin banished me for being an arrogant idiot and fell into Odinsleep right after you discovered that you were a fro-sorry, Jotunn, forgive me, old habits die hard._

_I am not sure why, but you decided that you would destroy Jotumheim. Long story short, I stopped you but the Bifrost broke. Yes, I was banished to Midgard as a **mortal!** So, we were hanging at its edge and father and you were...Yes, he woke up...anyway, at the time I didn't know what you were arguing about but Odin said something which definitely pushed you off the edge..Ow..okay, it was a stupid pun, but then you let go and fell into the void. Next I saw you, you had the tesseract **and** the mind stone, two infinity stones, and were ranting about taking over Midgard. It was pretty stupid and I **single-handedly** stopped you and your Chitauri army. Oh, don't scoff at me!_

_(Thor decided to not mention Frigga's death to his already volatile brother)_

_Now comes the part about our sister. So, Odin locked her up when she became bloodthirsty but she escaped when he died, literally the second he died! You were there to face her with me but you called the Bifrost. She caught up with us and tossed us out the rainbow bridge like a sack of potatoes. We ended up at Sakaar, where I was Forced to be a gladiator while you had easily gained the trust of the ruler over there. It was over there I unlocked my true powers. Oh and did I not mention? Hela had quite **crushed** Mjolnir! It turns out that my powers never came from the hammer, but were just focused through them._

_So, we had this epic fight with her, I even lost my left eye...Have patience I'll tell you how I got it back, so, even you were there and I saw you kick **arse!** I faced off with Hela and concocted a plan to defeat her, a plan so crazy, I thought you had put it into my head!_

_What was my plan? To summon Surtur and bring around Ragnarok._

_Laugh all you want, I am not lying._

_We escaped on a ship from Sakaar along with thousands of Asgardian refugees. All our, fine, my friends were killed._

_And you will never guess who came knocking at our door. It was that purple sonovabi*ch Thanos himself. You urged me to send the citizens away and I listened, all escape pods were crammed as we stuffed everybody inside. About two hundred people had volunteered to stay behind, to fight and give time to the escapees. Of course it was a foolish endeavor! **Everybody was slaughtered!**_

_**It was about to become worse** _

_The worst part began when Thanos's Black Order killed Heimdall by stabbing him through with **his own** sword and I was uselessly bound up, just a few feet from him!_

_Then you had to act like an idiot, revealing that you had the Tesseract, and vowing to exchange it for my life. Is that concern I see Loki?Ow...Okay that one was justified, anyways, you gave Thanos the Tesseract and pulled some shite about you swearing your "Undying Fidelity" to him, but from my point of view, I could see the tiny dagger you conjured behind your back. You can probably guess what you did._

_Thanos caught you and grabbed your neck, lifting you off from the ground and I could do nothing as that mongrel choked the life out of you._

_He didn't stop there._

 

_Thanos made sure I heard the crunch of neck bones breaking before throwing your corpse in front of me._

 

_The ship was exploding all around us. Loki it was horrible! We've been in many battles, but this wasn't a battle...It was a massacre._

_I couldn't do anything, I didn't **want** to do anything, your body had already cooled and I wanted nothing more than to enter Valhalla with you and Heimdall with me. The fates decided that it wasn't my time._

_I was found by a ragtag team who helped me to Nidavelier, where I got the dwarf king to make me a weapon to kill Thanos. It was an axe. I named her, 'Stormbreaker'._

_I didn't aim for the head. A talking rabbit from the ragtag team gave me this gold eye. I didn't want it but I needed it. I didn't aim for the head and because of that Thanos snapped his fingers and the power of all six infinity stones did its master's bidding._

_There is a saying on Midgard brother, the end will come not with a scream, but with a whimper._

_Half of the universe disappeared._

_I then found out about the spear embedded into my chest._

_I fell down._

_And there was white._

* * *

 

 

Loki whistled, sprawled comfortably on the grass.

He felt sympathy for this Thor but no matter how much he wanted, couldn't change the source of Thor's suffering. No wonder he was babbling about Valhalla when he saw Loki, he must've thought he was dead. He looked over at Thor.

Said prince was suffering, Loki could see that, but he hid it well. Probably only Loki saw that lone tear that slipped down or that broken yet determined look in his eyes.

Loki mentally sighed and then scoffed at himself. If they fixed this and sent Thor back, this Thor would come back too. Loki did not want to hope for even a little so that he wouldn't be disappointed. Thor was now looking at him...Oh yes, he now had to tell Thor his own **completely truthful** tale. His is more important too.

For a second, viciously, he wanted Thor to feel guilt, immense guilt after his story. At least then Loki would be sure of the love Thor claimed he had for his sibling.

Loki tapped the dagger against his cheek, looking at Thor with a critical eye. He decided and began his story;

_"This is Earth-199999. Nine Realms. You and Baldur are the biological sons of Odin Borson and Frigga Njorddottir. I am Loki...No Thor I am not going to call myself an Odinson or a Laufeyson._

_I was offered to Odin after the second great aesir-jotnar war, partly as a peace offering and also because I was the third **spare** in Laufey's family. It also didn't help that I was smaller or a...Runt. The frost giants were all too ready to get rid of me._

_Ever since we were old enough to know who were they, I was told that I was one of them. You too took the news calmly, surprisingly._ _Baldur was the one who threw a hissy fit and the one who denounced me as a brother. Uptill our eight hundredth name day, you and I were very close, I'll talk about that later._

_It seems that our pasts were very much the same; do you remember about that time we snuck into Idunn's orchard? Or when you had to dress as a blushing bride to reclaim Mjolnir? Don't you dare punch me or I will put a dagger in your eye!_

_Anyway, out of us three, Baldur was the estranged one. Before I get into that, yes, to answer your question, I was bullied, especially by those oafs you call ''The Warriors Three and Lady Sif". The other nobles used to sneer and mock me behind my back, whereas other children were not afraid to snatch my journals and chuck them into puddles. Oh save your pitying look, you oaf. What's done is done._

_So, Baldur began acting strangely when we turned seven hundred. There was a stench around him that not only I but other mages could sense as well._

_That's when the curse began_

  _At first, it was subtle. If anyone criticized Baldur, they would immediately apologize. I discarded the fact as cases of sucking up to the crown prince of Asgard, but with time as you and I, firm critics of Baldur, began to praise him after a brief mental struggle, I knew something was wrong. We were eight hundred when Baldur reeked of this._

_We were eight hundred when you left me too._

_It was sudden. One day, you didn't show up to our morning talks and I knew something was wrong. The next day, you laughed and mocked me with Sif as I exited the library. I instantly knew that the enchantment had bewitched you as well._

_And so begins, the really angsty chapter of my life._

_I was going crazy every day. Paranoid that I would be further cursed, I mastered every known protection and offense book in the libraries of Asgard, Vanaheim and Alfiem. My skill grew. yet I was alone. Nobody wanted to associate with the adopted-jotunn-prince. Even other seidr users shunned me. And every day I became more affection starved than I knew was humanly possible._

_NORNS HELP ME I WILL STAB YOU IF YOU TRY TO HUG ME!_

_You may wonder Thor, why and how I speak with such apathy, therefore, put yourself in my shoes._

_For four centuries, I have been plotting, shunned by even the one who was supposed to stay by my side forever, and have been hurt by countless others for a longer period of time. I have been paranoid, and have experienced anger, sadness, shame and so on. I have had plenty of opportunities to harden myself from experiencing hurt and betrayal._

_I never wanted this to sound like a sob story but such is life, Thor. We may not have suffered the same way, but we have both suffered enough. The Norns gave you a second chance and me?_

_A chance for revenge."_

* * *

 

Thor was really worried when mid-rant, Loki had gotten up and had started pacing. He could sense that his younger sibling was hiding some things from him. Nevertheless, Loki was correct. Wallowing in self-pity never helped them and both were men of action.

If they really wanted to help one another, they had to act. Now.

Determined, Thor stood up. He strode over to his pacing brother and put a tentative hand on Loki's shoulder. When he whipped around, Thor let his impulsive side take over. He hugged Loki.

 

Every bone in his body screamed at Loki, "nonononono I don't deserve it" but for now, the elder blonde shooed those doubts away. Blinking back tears, Loki hugged back. Both remained in the embrace for some time. Thor whispered in raven hair, "You're right brother, this time, this chance is all I need. This time, none of us will lose."

 Loki heard it anyway.

 


	7. Wounded Prides and Sooty Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am facing a writer's block that will probably last for a few hours. Therefore this peace offering. Amusing tales by Thor and Loki.

Thor huffed. Both of them had sprouted all of their negative experiences and to be frank, each thought that the other's life was horrible.

He got an idea. "You know, the first time Loki showed me his magic, we were in the forest. I had a brilliant idea and decided that hide and seek would be more enjoyable and difficult if you could turn into different animals and hide in the forest.

You agreed and I began counting."

Here, Thor allowed that memory to take over.

_Thor giggled and started counting incorrectly to a hundred. He could hear the rustle of leaves as his baby brother ran away, slight and quiet as always._

_Thor turned around after what seemed like a decade and took off in a random direction. Beady eyes stared at him from the lowest branches of an oak tree and Thor crowed in triumph, already scrambling up the tree's bark. The Raven snapped at his fingers and flew away._

_Thor pouted. He truly believed that Loki would have been there but apparently, he was wrong. He jumped down and looked around, this time running towards the sound of a gushing waterfall. Colorful fish swam there and Thor smiled, believing that Loki would have found this an ideal spot to hide. He waded in, till his breeches were completely wet. He turned around shouting, "Loki! I will find you, you fiend!"_

_He suddenly reached down and grabbed the first trout that passed him. Ignoring its thrashing, Thor looked into its eye. Loki had told him that no matter what he turns into, his eyes always remain green. The trout was dying now, its slippery body moving less and less._

_Thor hurriedly put it back in the lake, watching as the grey-eyed fish swam away, rejuvenated._

_Several hours later, Thor- tired and cranky, had openly given up on trying to find Loki. He was now shouting, calling for his brother when a hiss caught his attention. He whipped around, eyeing a long green and black snake on the ground. He bent down till he could see the Viper's eyes. There a bright, poisonous green. Thor's eyes brightened and he scooped up the snake, disregarding its hissing. He starting gloating about how he had found his brother. The snake just flicked its tongue at him._

_Perhaps if he wasn't tired, he would have wondered why the snake hadn't changed back._

_He entered the palace and stomped over to his mother's chambers. Frigga greeted him with a mock-glare at his appearance before looking around to find the raven-haired shadow that was always with him._

_She then saw the snake wrapped around his arm._

_She gasped, "Thor, darling why do you have a snake? And where is your brother?"_

_Thor grinned and held up the serpent. Frigga raised her eyebrow._

_Thor explained the game they were playing. Frigga just shook her head ruefully. She sat Thor down and showed him that it was just a regular snake and that Loki was probably still in the forest, lost and confused._

_Thor started crying, demanding to go back but his mother held him firmly, calling for Odin._

_When Odin heard his tale, Thor was scolded profusely but there was a twinkle in his good eye._

_A squad of Einherjar was sent into the forest and they returned two hours later, their captain holding a hissing cat._

_Thor was proud to see that there was a long, thin scratch on his face, courtesy of said cat._

_Both boys were grounded for a week and were made to clean the armory as a punishment._

_That was okay because they slipped itching powder into several armor pieces._

* * *

 

Loki laughed, "so, no matter the dimension, I am still a master at hide and seek!"

Thor laughed too, "Your turn, tell me an amusing story about our misadventures."

Loki pondered this and grinned, beginning, remembering that particular incident as though it happened yesterday;

_On a rare good day when Baldur wasn't acting as scathing, all brothers along with their friends had gone to the lake._

_Baldur, Thor, Sif and the warriors four were splashing around in the water, occasionally splashing each other._

_Loki was watching them, sitting with his legs in the water. Suddenly, Volstagg and Hogun ganged up on Thor and held him underwater._

_Loki was about to intervene when hands grabbed his legs underwater, dragging him under._

_He got up, screeching with his hair plastered to his face. He glared at the guilty party, namely Baldur and Sif. He was about to turn them into frogs when he was dragged under again. This time he moved his fist forward and punched. There was a strangled yelp as Thor glared at him, gold and blue eyes flashing. Apparently, it was now free for all, with Baldur and Fandral attacking Volstagg and Hogun with Sif remaining neutral while splashing everybody. Thor got a mischevious look in his eyes and before anybody could stop him, made lightning strike the lake._

_Loki always said that the brain cells that should've been Thor's were given to him and here was an incident to prove it:_

_Water is a conductor of electricity, and all of them were in the water when the lightning struck._

_It doesn't take an overactive imagination to guess what happens next._

_When Asgard's citizens saw six adolescents with blackened faces and hair standing up with a seventh blonde teenager trailing behind them laughing, they didn't say anything._

* * *

It was Thor's turn to laugh.

Loki rolled his eyes and continued, "My hair was like that for another day and the soot refused to be wiped off until day three. My only condolence was that Baldur and his posse suffered a similar fate. I pranked you the next day, turning your hair pink. For three days, all  seven of us refused to show our faces to the general public."

This made Thor howl louder, while even Loki let a small smirk on his face.

Loki got up and Thor followed, both of them hungry after their tall tales.

                                         "What do you say we take our plotting to the kitchens?"


	8. Thor The Super-Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Thor to put his super-sleuth skills to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is mine. Will my offering of two chapters a day keep the haters away?  
> I'm estimating a total of about 16 chapters. Who knows, if I get enough positive feedback I might make a sequel. Eh, it's too far away to think about right now.
> 
> **Caution for this ch** whipping as punishment. Nothing too extreme.

Two brothers and future plotters snuck into the kitchens.

Thor was looking around as if he could etch every scene into his mind.

Loki saw this. His heart became heavy.

Now, they were sprawled in front of a giant hearth like immature boys instead of the princes and kings they claimed to be. Thor finished his pastry and took some of Loki's. The cake turned to dirt in his hands.

Thor sighed and brushed the crumbs out of his beard. He straightened up and now looked every bit the king he was. He spoke first;

"We need a plan."

"Thank you for stating the obvious "my king"."

"Oh shut up. You told me about the way everyone speaks good about Baldur but besides almost making you go crazy, what harm does it do?"

"Very good Thor, you are finally asking the right questions although I should hex you for that crazy comment. That vile, wretched...Lovely brother of mine, the one that only deserves love and devotion and GODS! I told you it was horrible! It doesn't just make a person sprout good things about Baldur it changes their mindset completely. That is what happened to you. Even now I can feel it warring in my head, pounding against my mental defenses. Baldur got this power suddenly, Thor. He _reeks of **dark magic**  _and _every being_  in the  _universe_ has changed their mindset about one person! It makes you wonder what else can that power do in the wrong hands. The universe and the multiverse are made up of variables, brother mine. As an agent of chaos, I can manipulate these variables but **you** can't. No one else can. Baldur is playing with forces beyond his understanding and I fear that the pettiness and arrogance of one petulant boy will bring about forces and changes which would signify the beginning of the end."

"Wow. That was quite a way to say that you care about the universe and even about the brother that doesn't deserve it."

Loki flushed at that. With anger or shame, Thor didn't know. He just spoke what was on his mind. There were bigger things to worry about now but Thor wasn't that naive idiot who believed that one outburst would mean that Loki would be okay.

Loki looked at him with a questioning look and queried, "So, does the time-traveler have any good ideas?"

Thor grimaced.

"Yeah, but you may not like it."

Loki grinned without mirth

"Try me."

* * *

 

Baldur Odinson laughed and crashed his tankard on the floor.

"ANOTHER!"

He eyed the busty brunette that winked at him and leered at her. He ignored Sif's hurt look, knowing that when he turned around, he would see the familiar mist in her eyes and that adoring gaze that would follow soon after.

Suddenly, the pub's doors were thrown open and his little brother walked in. The real one of course, not that Jotun joke.

All merriment paused for a second before renewing itself with vigor. Sky blue eyes meet his own and he grinned sharply at Thor, an unspoken question in his gaze. Thor nodded, eyes misting for a second. Baldur internally grinned, happy that his magic was working on Thor. He jerked his chin to point outside and Thor nodded mechanically, turning and going out once more. Baldur followed.

* * *

 

The night was crisp.

Lamps illuminated the plaza and except for the raucous off-key singing from inside the tavern, everything was silent.

Thor exhaled, calming himself lest he gives anything away. He remembered their plan.

_"Try me."_

_Thor smirked, his eyes moving to the dancing flames before continuing._

_"You said that Baldur trusted Thor implicitly. I must get back into his good graces and gather information about his plans."_

_Loki grinned for real this time_

_"I would say that great minds think alike but then I'd just insult myself."_

_"Anything else?"_

_Thor's brother nodded._

_"Aye. Despite your maturing, you still have deplorable acting skills. If you show up without misty eyes and insults towards me and all other "inferior" races, Baldur will know something is amiss. A simple glamour on your eyes should solve one problem but you must restrain yourself for the latter to work. I am honored that you feel anger on my behalf but here your concern will be our downfall."_

_Thor sighed and shook his head._

_"You misunderstood brother. I know you disapprove of my plan."_

_It was Loki's turn to grimace._

_"Your plan is fine except the part about gathering information. A certain green-eyed cat happened to stalk Baldur and Thor when they met and discovered that Baldur only feeds his brother a whole load of bligsnipe-shite._

_Instead, that charming and handsome cat would slip Baldur a personal recipe. One that over time would manage to get rid of the curse and its imprint from the minds of the people."_

_Thor scowled cheekily and said, "Give my thanks to the cat."_

 

 

Thor fixed his slumping posture with only a second to spare. Baldur swaggered out, throwing the doors open and looking smug.

"So my _dear_ brother, what changed your mind?", Baldur sniggered here as if it was an inside joke.

Thor bit his tongue to prevent a snide remark.

With military-like precision  _that's how this Thor acted,_ he began

"I will have to begin from the beginning. I am from dimension 189999 ( _Lie Thunderer, Lie_ ) and over there, you and I are not brothers but rather brother and sister. That is why I didn't recognize you and for that, I apologize profusely. Anyways, there is no Loki there. I woke up over here and he was the first person I met here, therefore having had no previous interactions with him, trusted him in this strange, new world. I now see how wrong I was. That _wretch soon_  started sprouting off hate towards you and I became disgusted of the needless and childish spite and jealousy that he carried in his cold and frozen heart. Of course, you can't expect much from a creature that even the frost giants didn't want."

Here Thor fell down on his knees for a dramatic effect.

"I can do nothing but beg for your forgiveness for calling you a coward and a traitor. I realize now that you only spoke the truth and I regret having ever made contact with Loki."

He was laying it all on a bit thick but from what Loki had told him, Baldur was far from the sharpest crayon in the box. He had to look down, fearing that Baldur might see that laugh that threatened to break through as Thor realized that even his past self would be suspicious after this BS.

Baldur gripped his chin and forced his head up. He made his face as remorseful as possible. Baldur's expression was thoughtful and he finally waved his hand, allowing Thor to stand up. Thor was about to begin another flattering speech for Baldur when Baldur squinted at him, scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes. His eyes lit up as his mouth quirked upwards, a little sardonically before he grinned patronizingly.

"Thor, I am glad you realized your true place but...There is one thing that still troubles me. Even though Loki was influencing you when you insulted me, you still did insult me. I can't show favoritism Thor. If anybody insults the crown prince of Asgard, be it his brother, the wrongdoer must be punished. These...Punishments...are only given to those close to me, otherwise, the violator is punished with imprisonment. It will happen right here, right now. You must thank me brother, your pride will not be hurt in front of all of Asgard's people."

Thor wiped away his unease.

"If I may ask brother, how come Loki has never been punished then?"

Baldur sighed, "Let's just say that I've never really been able to catch that slimy weasel long enough to punish him."

Then Baldur whistled and all sounds from inside the pub stopped and crowds began trickling outside.

Hogun and Fandral _(Thor's friends, oh how he felt betrayed)_ stepped right behind Baldur and Hogun passed something to Baldur.

It was a whip.

* * *

 

Baldur's cold blue eyes glinted in the dark.

With a voice as cold as the ice in Jotunheim, he first unfurled the dark, leather whip, cracking it in the air and commanded his brother,   "Know your place brother. Do you have anything to say?",

_Filthy traitor  I can't believe we share blood  go to hel  keep your hands off me sacrifice one thing bring vengeance later throttle him_

" No", Thor bit out.

 

Then the whip sliced his back.

 

He closed his eyes and thought of ways to kill Baldur.

After the third lash, he decided that death by dumping him in a vat of boiling acid was the best way.

After the seventh, his tongue was bleeding because of him biting into it.

After the tenth, the whip was thrown down and everyone booed before drunkenly stumbling inside. There were some with a pitying expression who stayed back, but the mist in their minds took care of that.

Baldur bent down and gave Thor a pat on the cheek, but there was nothing warm about it.That's what it was: a mockery of affection.

He whispered into his ear, "You know your place now and that is enough. We will welcome you back with open arms."

 

Thor never shouted once.

He had shouted enough when their ship exploded.

* * *

 

They toasted him he was told.

And in the fray, a modest forest-eyed wench spiked the drink of Baldur Odinson.

**_She fumed, pacing in her home, her prison._ **

**_How dare he._ **

**_He will die._ **

**_He will suffer._ **


	9. Author's Note (Important)

_**The author would like to start by saying that she is an idiot.** _

_**I was literally writing the new chapter when I began randomly making key combos.** _

_**I tried Ctrl+N and the new chapter, along with my other open tabs shut down.** _

_**I was cursing myself when I tentatively opened 'New Chapter' in my search history.** _

_**None of my progress was saved and therefore I lost the heart to post a new chapter today.** _

_**I swear I will make up for it.** _

_**Sorry for the delay to all the people who read, bookmark and Kudos my work.** _

_**The author would like to end by saying that she is sorry.** _

_**Here is a picture of a puppy to make up for it:**_ (source; Greenfield puppies)

_**** _


	10. Rage Shooketh Man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry and Humiliated, The god of thunder wants some answers.  
> Unfortunately, his brother doesn't agree.  
> An abduction goes wrong and the two brothers are left to wonder, how did everything go wrong, so fast?  
> It's now them against Asgard.
> 
> Time is running out and a mysterious he is growing impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me about the title. idk.  
> If I owned Thor do you think I would write fanfics?  
> UWU I still would.  
> ANOTHER SUPERRRRRRRR LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS. THIS IS LITERALLY WHEN THE PLOT IS MIDAIR, A FEW HOURS FROM LANDING.  
> MORE THAN 2000 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER ALONE.

_"Men in anger strike those who wish them best."-Shakespeare_

 

 

It had been two days since his thrashing.

Two days of feeling anger and shame.

Two days since he last saw their plan's maker.

   Two days of waiting for the truth. 

                                                            An apology maybe? For not knowing this would happen?                                                                                                                     

It never came.

* * *

 

The rightful king of Asgard grit his teeth and raised his fisted hand.

The mahogany door in front of him shined with an unnatural green glow and Thor remembered the protection runes and spells that Loki had most likely warded his room with.

Even in his anger, he wouldn't want to trip those traps.

Instead, he raised his voice and shouted, "LOKI! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

The door swung open quietly and Thor stepped in. Loki was stretched like a cat on his bed and was reading one of the countless volumes he had in his chambers. Thor snarled and that was enough to break him out of the reading enhanced stupor he had placed himself in. Probably sensing his mood, Loki stood up, hands put up in a placating manner.

"Whatever is the matter brother?"

"It has been two days since Baldur humiliated me in front of the people who were once my loyalest companions."

"It's 'most loyal' oaf and yes I'm aware. What do you want me to do? Apologize for not predicting this? I'm not a witch you know, I can't see the future."

"Then why do you dress like one? Anyways, you told me that you had to something. To Baldur. While I was the one "punished" for no reason, you were probably sleeping comfortably in your rooms!"

"DO NOT SPEAK WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW! I disguised myself and sneaked something into Baldur's drink while he and his cronies were busy watching you."

"So I was meant to be a distraction then? Of course, I didn't know this it's been two days since we last spoke! I thought my suffering had gone unnoticed."

"Your suffering?! Everything  _must_ revolve around you, shouldn't it?"

" _ME?!_ Ever since I came here, it's only been about  _you!_ Oh look.  _I'm_ the one who was bullied,  _I'm_ the one who has a plan,  _I'm_ the one who's the only one who should know everything,  _I'm_ the one who went mad...Me,me,me!"

"....Bold words from somebody who's more self-centered than anyone I know. It's a wonder how a head that blown-up fit's on your body Thor!"

"I'm not more self-centered!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Here Loki sighed. He truly wanted to tell Thor everything but the fear of Baldur using his mind tricks on his defenseless brother did not bode well for him. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Wait. I can  _show_ it to you!", He held up his palm and moved forwards, intending to place it on Thor's forehead, but his brother caught his wrist and scowled. Humiliation, anger and grief felt over the past week acting as excellent kindlings to feed the fiery rage that he usually kept controlled.

"No. I trusted you before, even told you everything that happened to me yet you repay me by telling me half-plans and by showing me distrust....Don't deny it! I've gotten better at reading you. Until you can prove your claims to me and show me that your "brilliant" concoction worked, I will not assist you in your plans."

He turned around and stalked away, missing the stunned yet slightly awed look on his brother's face.

* * *

 

Loki paced in his chambers.

He had assumed that his half-plan would be enough to keep Thor content, but he clearly underestimated his brother.

He smiled a bittersweet smile. Time to make a list.

  * **Good-** If Loki underestimated Thor, Baldur would've too. 
  * **Bad-** He had told Thor that he had more evidence against Baldur but that was a lie. Centuries of searching only told him about the dark power that someone incredibly powerful had given Baldur, for an exchange of course.
  * **Good-** Loki now was more powerful and if Thor's claims were correct, he too was now more powerful.
  * **Bad-** Thor will not help him right now.
  * **Good-** His brew was working and already he could sense the slight unease his people now slowly felt towards Baldur.
  * **Bad-** Thor did not trust in his abilities.



 

Loki shook his head ruefully. All of his problems lay with one sulking, god of thunder. He couldn't fathom why his approval meant so much to him. 

Perhaps of that tiny bubble of hope he felt when he thought that perhaps Thor would not want to leave this dimension. If only.

He needed to clear his head. He looked back at the open balcony door and grinned. 

His fingers splayed and the door opened completely. He ran and then...

He jumped.

 

A man plummeted from the balcony, till he was out of view.

A raven rose instead, green eyes glowing.

But that was just a trick of the light. But there was a possibility that maybe, just maybe....

It was magic. 

* * *

 

The water in the fountain bubbled happily, it's neverending cycle not disturbed by the calloused hand threading its fingers through it.

Thor smiled as he took in the sight of his mother's gardens, the one that only a few had access to.

A red-haired gardner walked by him. He thought of his last conversation; he shouldn't have been so hard on his brother but he was frustrated that Loki did not trust him enough to tell him the truth and that he was being fed half-truths instead.

He thought of what he said about the brew that Loki had slipped into Baldur's drink. Thor now desperately wanted to check whether it was working and that all their scheming hadn't been for nothing.

His mind caught up with him and he suddenly stood up, startling the gardner near him.

It was a young red-haired woman, one who hastily bowed at him when he stood.

"My prince."

"Do not worry...Ah, what is your good name?"

"L-Lily your majesty. Like the purple flowers that grow here."

Thor didn't waste anytime on pleasantries.

"Lily, what do you have to say about the crown prince? Speak your mind, there is no one to punish you here."

_Lily Grotdottir Froze._

_Holy Norns! The Prince wants to listen to me!? Is this a trap? Prince Baldur is an heir worthy of the throne, he is so charismatic and all the girls fancy him. But, prince Thor wants something different. Baldur has been acting strangely...I never saw it! No one deserves the way he insults them, not even prince Loki. Oh Gods, prince Thor looks very handsome and princely...STOP IT! He's looking at me, what do I do?_

Thor was a little concerned when the girl zoned out on him. Trying not to look awkward, he waved his hand in front of her vacant face.

Lily instantly awakened, stuttering apologies to the prince.

He smiled and waved them aside and then looked at with eager eyes.

Lily took a deep breath and the quite frank woman started speaking,

"Prince Baldur is charming and charismatic but I have noticed the way he leers at any woman that catches his fancy, even when his betrothed is standing next to him. He also seems quite angry sometimes and sneers at his followers and friends. The one time I talked to him I-"

Here she paused. Her mind suddenly blanked and her eyes misted over.

Thor wanted to groan from frustration and jump with joy.

He finally saw the wretched dark power in action again and saw how Lily managed to voice her doubts when midway, the mist created a sheen on her eyes. It was better than nothing. Loki's concoction was working!

He had to go tell his brother! 

That's when he heard the harsh, grating alarm call of unmistakenly, a raven.

With unexplainable dread, he followed it.

* * *

 

Loki was gliding over the chapel, his black folded when he decided to dive and loop.

His sharp sight picked out the individual people that littered the central plaza at this hour but he ignored them.

He let out a whoop of excitement and it came out as a lengthy caw.

He suddenly swooped down and made his way to the forest behind the palace, the one place where silence and solace were ensured. 

That is, unless half a dozen invisible would-be abductors stomped their way into the forest. Right where Loki was headed.

 

Fandral was not pleased.

His friend, the crown prince, Baldur had given him and other five warriors the job to go into the forest and do what?

Capture the most powerful seidr user in the nine realms. The one who could teleport far away from them after hearing them from miles away and who could turn them all into ducks while doing said activities.

When he voiced his doubts to Baldur, the prince was a little shocked that Fandral did not agree to his plan. He even looked...Worried.

The plan? To capture Loki and use a potion on him to erase him from the mind of every creature in the universe.

Fandral was deeply disturbed and wondered where Baldur even had such a mixture made. For reasons that escaped him, he agreed anyway.

The only mage user in their group was a twitchy, noble's son, an apprentice in magic. They had brought him along to shield them from Loki and also because he had probably the only runes and stones that could hold Loki long enough for them to administer the potion.

Fandral was becoming less pleased with his friend by the second.

The apprentice suddenly stopped. His eyes closed before jolting open.

"F-Fandral! The Pr-Prince is there.", He pointed at the sky where a blackbird flew all alone. Everyone squinted at the blur that was now lazily making its way to the forest. Right where they were standing.

Sif, his second in comand hissed and instructed everybody to hide in the shrubbery, in a loose ring.

The raven flew down and morphed into the young prince.

Unaware that the forest hid a less than welcome party for him.

* * *

 

Loki knew that something was wrong.

His seidr was screaming at him, urging him to run away.

But the prince was no coward. Daggers slipped into his hands, unnoticed as he turned in a circle, chanting under his breath.

Something flickered in his vision. He saw six, no, five people, armed, crouching behind the overgrown shrubs.

He also saw that arrow aimed at him. He saw when it let loose.

 

Fierro Floydsons eyes widened when his, the best archer in Asgard's, arrow missed its target.

The brat was just standing there, not even looking smug, just picking at his nails with his cursed daggers.

Fierro growled deep in his throat but Fandral shushed him. That sound was all Loki needed. Loki grinned and everyone shuddered.

The next thing Fierro knew, he was crying out in pain as a dagger embedded itself into his shoulder.

Everyone took that as an act of war and charged, only a meek apprentice and an immobile archer left in their dust.

 

All warriors jumped at him but he just stood there.

Sif moved first, bringing the flat of her sword upon his head with such force, that it would have rendered him unconscious.

A lazy flick of his hand and she was thrown back, screaming curses at him when she stuck to a tree, unable to move.

Two warriors, one male, one female, presumably siblings charged at him from opposite sides. Fandral was lurking near Sif, unsuccessfully trying to pry her out of its bark.

The girl swung low while her brother stabbed forwards, aiming for Loki's unprotected flank. He jumped and twirled as if dancing while they fell flat on their faces. The boy had accidentally stabbed his own arm when landing. The girl growled, sprung up and dropped her sword, her hand going for a mace strapped to her hip. 

Loki smirked and wiggled his fingers at her in a  _come hither_ motion. Each surveyed each other, one in a bored manner while the other practically glared.

Everyone had forgotten about the mage still hidden in the bushes.

He aimed his rune stones at the green-clad figure prowling his prey in the middle of the forest's clearing.

He let go.

* * *

 

Loki felt rather than saw the runes charging through the air at his back.

 _'How dishonorable',_  He bared his teeth and lept.

The girl staggered back but Loki didn't reach her. A small, black blur twisted out of the way and flapped its wings furiously trying to get away but it wasn't to be.

Something tugged at him, and he wiggled desperately, cursing his need for theater and drama at a crucial moment.

Suddenly, glowing threads surrounded him: forming in midair as he struggled to get away from the blackhole- like effect sucking him in. The threads glowed brighter and he felt tired, waned and his body began flying backward in earnest. A chuckle brought him out of his panic as the bushes moved aside and a man in purple robes stepped out, joining Fandral and the other girl as they regarded him curiously with silent mirth in their eyes but also...With slight pity and guilt.

He strained himself and finally opened his beak, letting out a shrill

_By the nine Thor, for once in your life listen to me!_

The net pulled at him, burning him and as his raven form shed, Loki could only watch as three of Baldur's gang moved in upon him, in mimicry of him stalking his prey and his eyes closed, leaden with the runes that burned his skin.

_Thor...Please._

* * *

 

Thor-an angry, overprotective brother who trusted his instincts chose that moment to appear at the forest's clearing.

He only had to see the limp figure in a glowing net and the three figures around it to understand. And to go full lightning.

 _ **Finally,**_ some people to take out his anger on.

Even without Mjolnir humming in his hands, Thor made quick work of those who he found conscious. He made sure that the mage had a proper black eye.

He hurried to the net. Loki was writhing in it although his eyes were closed.

Thor lifted the net and tossed it somewhere. Loki's eyes snapped open the second the net was removed. He jolted up and had summoned throwing knives from somewhere.

Thor held up his hands, backing away for good measure.

* * *

_"I need more time."_

                                                 ** _"You were given everything you wanted."_**

 _"Please! Those incompetent fools couldn't administer the potion."_  

                                                 _ **"Even now the brothers live. I wanted the Jotun and yet another powerful person appears,                                                         protecting him!"**_

_"Give me another chance! Asgardia is locked away, we can lock Thor away too!                                                                                     Or better yet, I-I can use Arjuna's arrow! It will always find its target and I can use it right now! T-To kill Thor."_

_**"...Use it quickly then little prince. The sorcerer crafts an escape route."**_

__

* * *

 

"Happy now?", Grumbled Loki.

In front of them, the air shimmered and if Thor squinted, he could see the faint outline of Midgardian skyscrapers and buildings.

He laughed and playfully punched Loki's arm.

...Or he would have if a silver arrow didn't protrude from his chest. That was odd. Huh. He couldn't feel anything.

The last thing he saw before drifting off was the silent shout that left his brother's mouth

 the red that stained the grass and the silver, glinting at him in the moonlight.

 

_**She paced her cell, hands going down to claw at her manacles. She looked desperately at the three women who sat next to her. One wove serenely. One spun golden and green and red and black threads. One held up scissors.** _

_**The weaver shook her head.** _

_**"Not yet."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I can explain that six, no five,people thing.  
> I figured that defenses and protections spread by a weaker mage would be thin and easy to sense by a more powerful magic user.  
> In a moment of fear, cuz the apprentice knew this, he fixed the shield around himself while leaving the others vulnerable to probing by magic.  
> If there are any q's or stuff, leave a comment. They make my day.  
> Arjuna's arrow is a thing in Hindu mythology. I was gonna use cupid's arrow from roman mythology{He's Eros in Greek mythology} but then I'm like  
> "lol, I ain't bout to write how cupid's arrow makes him go lovy-dovy."


End file.
